Perfectly Heavenly
by LaLaJ93
Summary: It was perfect...It was flawless; 'the moon shone down on both of them, encompassing them in its heavenly glow.' Hey all, I got a short halloween-ish one shot for you all, can't say much without giving away the story, so get reading! Luv you all xx


Perfectly Heavenly

_Just a little Halloween-ish one-shot for all of you out there. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was perfect. It was amazing. It was flawless.

"I knew it would be right Sakura!" Her best friend, Tomoyo, stated, flicking her long raven hair over her shoulder. Stars twinkled in her lavender eyes as she thought about Sakura's 'Kawaii-ness'

"You really outdid yourself this time Tomoyo." Sakura complimented, looking once more in the mirror.

The dress suited her perfectly, flattering her beautiful, petite figure. The colour was of the palest pink rose, bringing out her emerald eyes and creamy porcelain skin. It was strapless with a bodice cut and was snugly fitted to the waist, from there lots of fabric gently rested against a thin netted layer, giving it a slightly raised effect, and fell to the floor. Upon the skirt was a sheer shine layer with slightly darker than the colour roses sewn with large spacing between each and diamante diamonds dotted around. On the top, a reasonable sized diamante flower rested at the top of her left breast, from there, more gems spread across the design, getting fewer and fewer until it blended into the sheer layer. A pair of matching satin pumps adorned her feet.

(**A/N I know I went overboard with the description, but I had this wonderful image in my head and couldn't find a similar design online**)

Her face was given the lightest of make-up to match the dress, with diamante earrings and a necklace to compliment it all. Her waist length hair was gently curled and pinned away from her face with flowers matching the dress clipped in randomly.

"You look amazing. You'll be the belle of the ball" Tomoyo beamed once more.

"Thank you, but I do wish you would come to this masquerade ball with me." Sakura replied.

"I know you do, but Eriol is taking me to dinner and to the Halloween fright night at the movies." Tomoyo stood behind Sakura and whispered "And Syaoran will be there anyway."

Sakura's cheeks took on a noticeable pink tinge.

"I think I'll tell him tonight." Sakura smiled as she took the silver and pink mask off her friend. "I think I'll let him know how I feel, how I've always felt."

"You go for it girl, I have a good feeling about tonight."

"Thanks Tomoyo." She hugged her best friend and cousin. "I've got to go, or I'll be very late."

"Good luck!" Tomoyo shouted after her retreating figure out the front door.

* * *

"It's so warm in there." Sakura whispered to herself as she stepped out of the ballroom and onto an outside porch.

Tomoyo's prediction had come true, Sakura had been asked to dance many a time, but each time she refused, waiting for a certain someone to ask her.

She sat down on a bench and watched as the Koi fish in the pond nearby swam.

"Shouldn't a lovely lady such as yourself be enjoying the ball?" A familiar voice interrupted her musings.

"Syaoran," She whispered to herself, and then found her voice. "I was just admiring the gardens and getting some fresh air."

"Then it seems we have similar interests." She heard him approach and looked up to meet his amber eyes.

Clad in a stunning black Tuxedo, he did look dashing. As usual, his unruly chocolate locks refused to be tamed. And a green mask sat upon his face.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said as he bowed and held out his hand. "May I have the honour of this dance?"

Sakura stood up and curtsied. "You may."

* * *

"You know..." Syaoran started, they had been swaying to the faint music from the ball for a few minutes. "I've been looking for a particular girl all evening. I've been wanting to tell her something for a long time."

Sakura felt her heart drop slightly as she noticed a slight blush on his cheeks. "Go on." She encouraged despite her heart resisting.

"For a long time I've watched and admired her but never got the chance to say anything, until now." He looked down, for he was a head height taller than her, and straight into her eyes.

Sakura was almost paralyzed within his gaze. He let go of her hand and waist and rested his hand at the edge of her mask.

"Sakura" He whispered as he raised it. "I knew it was you all along." He took off his own as she mumbled his name.

Time seemed to freeze as his face slowly lowered towards hers. With his hands still on her cheeks, her eyes closed as his lips touched her own. Fireworks seemed to go off in their minds as they kissed. Sakura's hands made their way up his chest and around his neck as the kiss deepened.

Eventually, they pulled away for air. Syaoran rested his forehead against Sakura's and whispered only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"I love you Sakura Kinomoto, and I've wanted to tell you that for a long time."

"I love you too, Syaoran." Sakura leaned up for another kiss as the moon shone down on both of them, encompassing them in its heavenly glow.

...

"By the way, Sakura, Happy Halloween"

* * *

Hey all, hoped you all liked it. Fluffy and cute, not much Halloween style, but I enjoyed writing it either way.

Reviews make me happy!

Luv Ceta x


End file.
